Charmed!
by lucyglitter11
Summary: When Sting Eucliffe receives a strange letter anonymously, he was bound to ignore it. But the turn of events lead to new encounters and a new adventure filled with humour! Sting x reader. Dedicated to Sachiko Saki!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Sooo in this fic, you guys can imagine yourself so that's why its Sting x Oc (woohoo)! just one thing, this is gonna be really huge story so please try and survive :-D This is dedicated to Sachiko Saki, who really likes the dorky Sting Eucliffe! hope you like this! :)_

* * *

><p>It was a bright morning as the sun blazed brightly in the blue sky. The weather was just perfect as cool breeze blew now and then, which made the heat of the sun bearable. It was spring and just looking at the blossoming nature would make someone's day.<p>

Sunlight entered the room through the open window. A little bird sat on the windowsill and chirped loudly.

A loud bang was heard at the door, but the bird didn't even flinch. "Sting Eucliffe get out of your room right now," a deep voice ordered.

Under the covers of his bed, Sting groaned.

"Sting wake up and open the door!" the voice ordered once more and the person banged the door so hard, Sting thought it might break.

"Lector…what's the time?" Sting asked Lector who was sleeping upon his head.

"Mm…8:45AM…I guess," Lector muttered sleepily.

"Oh…"

"HOLY-!" Sting and Lector shouted and shot up at once. They rushed around in the room almost tripping at the stuff fallen around. Sting placed two bread slices in his toaster and rushed to the bathroom and had a quick shower. Outside, Lector held up Sting's clothes and he wore it in flat 30 seconds. Sting noticed the bird as it started chirping in alarm and he tripped on a dictionary.

Outside his room, Rogue stopped banging the door and sighed. The next moment Sting opened the door and revealed him, dressed well, panting because of running around.

"Don't bang my door so much. It'll break." Sting said panting. Rogue just raised a brow in annoyance.

"You weren't up yet and the meeting of the Guild Masters at the Magic Council is at 9AM, you dolt,"

"Sting, Lector! You made it!" Frosch exclaimed.

Sting grinned. "I got ready in 5 minutes what do you have to say?"

Rogue shook his head. "You…" Rogue pointed at him. "…are crazy," he finished.

"Thanks," Sting scoffed.

"Sting-kun is amazing!" Lector grinned.

"Thanks buddy! Can't imagine what would have happened if you weren't here," Sting grinned back at Lector.

"Get going Sting, you're wasting time!" Rogue scolded.

"I'm going man," Sting grumbled. When they reached the lobby of their dorm, they saw Yukino.

"Sting-sama you are still here?" Yukino gasped. "You've got about 5 minutes to reach the magic council!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm going! Geez! Everybody wants their Master to leave," Sting grumbled and walked out of the building with Lector on his trail. Yukino smiled while Rogue heaved a sigh.

Sting appeared back at the door,"Frosch make sure you accompany Rogue and Yukino for their date today. I want the details,"

"Of course, Master!" Frosch smiled.

"Sting-sama!" Yukino protested blushing.

"We are just going for lunch," Rogue pointed out who was quite tired of Sting's teasing but his face felt hot.

"Whatever you say," Sting winked at them playfully and took off for the Magic Council. Rogue and Yukino had just started dating a few weeks ago, thanks to Sting because he decided to play the matchmaker. Oh the eternal tortured lectures and challenges he threw upon Rogue. They weren't adapted yet about the fact so they felt flustered. Desperate to change the topic, Yukino asked, "Did you finish reading the book I lent to you?"

"Yes. Quite an interesting book. I was absorbed into it," You must be thinking he read a novel or so but he was actually reading an encyclopedia about plants and animals. Well hey, don't judge the guy by his looks…or magic.

Yukino nodded. "Let's head to the guild together?" Yukino asked.

"Of course. Just give me a moment; I'll bring your book from my room,"

As Rogue headed to his room, he passed Sting's room, the door wide open. Rogue sighed. This guy was so irresponsible even after becoming the Master of Sabertooth. Nevertheless, Sting's personality had been widely shaped in a good way ever since the Grand Magic Games and they all had been living as one happy guild.  
>Rogue was about to shut the door when a little bird appeared in front of his face. He was flabbergasted as the bird chirped and flapped its wings frantically as if trying to catch anyone's peeked inside his room. The first thing he noticed was that the room was really messy. The second thing, he could smell smoke in the air. The toaster on his table was burning, emitting so much black smoke it was already filling the room. He acted quickly and threw a pail of water on it.<p>

Rogue made a mental note to lecture Sting later. The little bird sat up on his shoulder. "Hey. Thanks," he felt kind of weird talking to the bird, but it chirped back as though saying, 'You're welcome pal'.It had greenish yellow feathers with random patterns of stripes on its wings and dark beady eyes. He noticed a paper rolled at its foot. He stretched his hand slowly for it, but the bird didn't protest.

* * *

><p>Sting was so relieved that the meeting was over. Honestly, he always got nervous around those old yet powerful and experienced Guild Masters. He had managed to make a normal entrance even though he was late, if bumping into a waiter who was carrying around refreshments was considered normal. And also the spilling the contents of the tray over Master Makarov's head. They always had been light on him, maybe sympathizing on him as he got hooked on a post like this. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but he was pretty sure Master Bob acting all goody goody around him wasn't a very good thing.<p>

In today's meeting they just discussed on the highlights of events happening around in Fiore. The biggest highlight was about this guy called 'Kelp' who has been tricking people by using charmed items; for the past 7 years.

Half the day had already passed when he entered the guild. He was greeted by everyone occasionally some with great respect and some very friendly and playful. He didn't mind either ways. He spotted Rogue sitting with Yukino and Frosch at one of the tables.  
>"Hey Rogue what's up?" Sting greeted him.<p>

Rogue looked slightly surprised to see him. "You're early," he stated.

"Yes I escaped halfway through the meeting," Sting said with a straight face.

Yukino stared at him while Rogue rolled his eyes. "Shut up Sting,"

"I'm really bored,"

"Well I've got some news which might entertain you. Both good and bad, so which one first?" Rogue asked.

"Bad first!"

"You've been specifically called for a quest,"

"Oh no!" Sting whined.

"Good news is: Your room was gonna get toasted by flames because of a toaster but I saved it. Except that your room looks like there was a flood."

"Rogue! That's TWO bad news!" Sting yelled.

"Oops. My bad." Rogue muttered but it seemed he didn't care at all. Yukino and the exceeds were giggling at the two.

"Okay. Tell me about this 'quest',"

"Here read it for yourself," Rogue handed him a small sheet of paper.

"'Please help me with my task. Discussion about reward after job is done. Follow the birds at sun rise–Viviana.'" Sting read quickly. "What is this supposed to mean!? This is definitely a prank!" He retorted angrily.

"Your name is mentioned down," Rogue pointed out calmly.

"I'm the Master of Sabertooth, who _doesn't _know my name?" Sting rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps it is a prank but I find this quite odd for a prank," Yukino said. "For instance, if it were a prank they would have mentioned a really high reward to fool the person." She said thoughtfully.

"Follow the birds? That is too weird," Lector said sweat dropping.

"Fro likes birds!" Frosch stated happily.

"Viviana. Does that name ring a bell for you?" Rogue asked.

"I have never heard of any…Viviana…" Sting muttered lost in thought. He was thinking deeply. The name did seem a bit familiar. He muttered the name again and again trying to remember who it was.

"Viviana that movie actress?" Sting blurted out unintelligently suddenly feeling excited.

"Maybe…" Rogue replied and Sting frowned. "All you have to do is go and find out," Rogue smirked.

Sting just hated that smirk of his. At the moment, Sting felt embarrassed because Rogue knew he had admired that movie actress. He was starting to think Rogue was playing this prank over him. Oh he wasn't going to let this guy win.

"Whatever it is, I am not going," Sting announced and took off from the guild.

He was surely not going anywhere, especially not at sun rise. Why would a movie actress wake up and sun rise and ask _the _Master of Sabertooth to follow a bird?

Nope, he was gonna sleep till noon tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Sting yawned and scratched his head. He wondered for the nth time what he was doing so early in the morning, in the middle of a forest. Blue and green birds flew around him, chirping and urging him to move faster.<p>

Yes, his plans were different. But what would you do if two birds chirped you awake like an alarm clock and they wouldn't stop pecking you with their sharp beaks until you were in the middle of a forest?

_Just great_, Sting thought. If this Viviana female was really the movie actress, well that girl was really lucky to meet Sting Eucliffe. And she was super-duper lucky cause Sting never beat up girls or even animals for waking him up early in the morning. Though he tried his level best to control the urge to strangle these birds or blast them with his laser roar.

And if it is Rogue behind all this, Rogue should start saying his prayers right now. The birds dived towards the left where the trees seemed to be denser. Sting sighed and followed them. As soon as he passed the set of trees his heightened senses were overwhelmed.  
>He was facing a vast ground of nature. Wild flowers and trees with luscious fruits grew all around the place. He was tempted to eat some fruits and fall asleep on the flowers. The smell of the flowers was so strong; he had to control himself from falling asleep. A little stream was situated a few steps away. No sign of Rogue or no Rogue-ish stuff anywhere.<p>

"Oh so you are here," said a girl's voice. That couldn't be Rogue's turned but saw nobody. The birds had disappeared. He put his guard up.

"Quite late..." Silence. "But it's alright," the voice seemed to be echoing throughout the place. He wondered if it were the trees or flowers talking.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Sting called out.

"You are dressed quite well for a forger," she said.

That wasn't the answer to his question...who the hell was she calling a forger!?

"Answer me." He demanded.

"Alright! Geez! I'm coming!" She complained.

She jumped off the tree and landed in behind Sting, effectively startling him. He took a moment to observe her as she stood looking startled herself. It wasn't the actress Viviana whom he was expecting and he felt disappointed. She was shorter than him, she had long black hair which was braided beautifully and dark eyes that reminded him of the night skies. She was dressed in a baggy purple top and denim jeans. A necklace was hanging on her neck and on her shoulder rested the two birds that lead him here. He didn't sense any magic from her so she was definitely one of the townsfolk. Judging by her expression, he expected her to go crazy because it was the great Sting Eucliffe in front of her. Instead she blurted out-  
>"Who the hell are you?"<p>

Never had Sting felt so agitated. He wanted to strangle this girl. It was this girl who sent him a weird letter, piranha birds early in the morning which led him into the middle of some forest and here she was asking who he was.

"That should be my question!" Sting yelled. "Who the hell are you? Viviana!?"

She looked genuinely surprised, "How do you know my last name?" She asked.  
>Great. The game of obliviousness.<p>

His expression must have been terrifying because the girl raised her hands up in defense, "Okay okay, you're Sting right? And you are a mage?" she asked.

"Yes," he scowled.

"You run this shop of magic stuff, you forge things out of precious metals and stones and you have great knowledge about all that secretly love Natsu Dragneel, a mage from Fairy Tail and you have his poster stuck on your bedroom wall."

Sting choked on the air. "WH-What!" he blurted out. "First- I'm not a forger! Second- I have no idea what you are talking about. And NO I DO NOT LOVE NATSU-SAN!" he yelled.

"So you do have a poster huh?"

"Not a poster but a photograph yes." Sting smiled.

"Oh cool!" she smiled back.

"WAIT WHY AM I TELLINGTHIS TO YOU?!" Sting yelled once again.

"I don't know," she said frowning. For a moment there was silence. Sting's stomach rumbled and he blushed when she stared at him. What was wrong with him? He never felt conscious around anyone. Then the girl spoke up.

"Are you up for a quick breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Sting couldn't believe he actually accepted her offer. He didn't know her full name and neither did she know his. He couldn't understand why he trusted this girl.<p>

"_Don't trust the girl." _His mind said.

"_You're damn hungry." _His stomach replied.

Excellent. His stomach and brain were now going to have a telepathic debate. Thankfully they found the way to the nearest diner. Those birds were like navigation lacrimas!

After placing their order, the girl said, "My name is Lileya Viviana,"

"I'm Sting Eucliffe," He wasn't planning on introducing himself, but somehow he felt compelled to tell his name. Strange.

"Oh…Sting EUCLIFFE?" she emphasized on his last name. Sting nodded. Horror spread across the features of her face.

"Oh my gosh! You're Sting Eucliffe! The Master of Sabertooth! And…oh no…I…I- gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't realize! I'm really sorry!" she talked frantically getting a nervous wreck.

Sting simply grunted. "Okay first off, who the hell told you about me?"

Lileya frowned, "Nobody told me about you,"

Sting rolled his eyes, "Okay who told you about 'Sting the forger slash mage'?"

"I'm not very sure but a guy in dark clothes met me on the bridge of Suave-"

She was interrupted by Sting. "Oh great! Some guy in disguise meets you and tells you about me, and you believe him?"

"-he told me to ask you about this," She continued and pointed at the necklace hanging down her neck.

"Actually I don't wear necklaces so no thanks," Sting faked a smile.

"It's not for you! A girl in a hooded cloak-"

Sting interrupted her once again, "What is wrong with you, girl!? Another hooded person! Haven't your parents ever told you not to talk or accept things from strangers!?"

"Excuse me! Haven't your parents ever told you not to interrupt people when they are talking?" Lileya scoffed.

That shut him up for good.

"Fine. Please continue, your highness," he said with narrowed eyes.

Lileya rolled her eyes, "So all this started when I received this necklace in a box which was wrapped like a present. Apparently in my absence, a girl in a hooded cloak gave it to my neighbor. She didn't tell her name or anything else, just left this for me." She tapped at the necklace. The necklace was golden made with hanging beaded stars, however in the center was a single silver bead; it was shaped to look like a face, perhaps a woman. It looked ancient, that Sting could tell because the shine wasn't very new. Their food arrived and instantly, Sting began gobbling down the food while Lileya just stared at her food.

"Why did you open the box? Could be a magic trap," Sting asked.

"W-Well out of curiosity…" Lileya stammered nervously.

"What else?" he urged her to continue as he ate.

"I was told by a man in dark clothes that 'Sting' is a forger a well known mage, knows a lot about stuff like this so I should ask him for help," she continued.

"Who is this man?"

"I forgot his name…but he told me the necklace is cursed." she muttered.

"Why are you wearing it then?"

"Um…I kind of cannot take it off…"

Sting gave her a weird look and she sank in her seat. She felt so stupid, and this guy was giving her weird looks over that. Why on Earth did she open that stupid box AND try that necklace!? WHY was she sitting here with him!?

"Are you going to eat that?" Sting asked after a while, pointing at her plate of sandwich. She shook her head pushed the plate towards him and Sting grabbed one from her plate. She didn't know how much time passed but soon he was done eating and stood up. Maybe he wasn't going to help her after all.

"Ah I'm full now! Let's go." He said.

She looked at him in disbelief, "Where?"

"I know someone who can help you," he smiled.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour in the train now. Sting was slumping in his seat, his face blue. Lileya sat across him enjoying the view from the window. Sting groaned and Lileya looked at him. He thought she was going to give him some encouraging words and comfort him which many people mostly do when someone is sick but she said-<p>

"Lame."

So much for encouraging words.

"Sit straight. It might help reduce the queasiness." She suggested. He listened to her, trying his best not to barf out the hearty breakfast he had just eaten.

"Hargeon. I've never been here," she said. "Where exactly are we going?"

Sting struggled to speak, "My friend Yukino had told me about this guy who knows a lot about cursed necklaces. He's an expert so we're going to his store."

"Oh I see…and thanks."

"For what?"

"You know, for taking me there,"

"Oh…okay."

Awkward silence. This guy seemed so insensitive, yet so sweet. Lileya couldn't help but remember that sweet little smile he'd revealed back at the diner. She could feel her face heating up. She wondered why he was helping her anyway. Are all mages like that? Maybe he just pitied her for being a foolish town girl. She knew how Sabertooth mages weren't the most inspiring mages before.

"Sting-"

She was cut off when she heard two men snickering. They appeared in front of them and she stared at them. Both of them were twins but one was extremely bulky and the other was very skinny, both dressed like gangsters.

"How cute, look at them Jeroyd!" the fat guy said snickering.

"Indeed," the guy named Jeroyd looked at them with amusement flickering in his eyes. Sting coughed and seemed alarmed.

"What do you what?" Lileya narrowed her eyes at them trying to control the panic building in her throat while Sting who wasn't in a good position, tried to glare at them.

"We're treasure hunters, missy. I'm Leroyd," said the fat guy.

"And I'm Jeroyd," he said. "You must know very well what we want," Jeroyd smiled.

"What?"

"Stupid much? Hand over the Swan Stone peacefully or face the consequences," he said calmly.

She blinked. "What Swan Stone?"

"She's just an ordinary girl from the town. She's no match for us," said Leroyd. "And this guy seems sick,"

Lileya gripped the necklace.

"Don't…underestimate me!" Sting said slowly standing up, his face green, beaded with sweat. He leaned against the frame of the seat and gave Lileya a lopsided smile. "Get out of the train. I'll take care of these two." He said groggily.

"But you are still sick!" she exclaimed.

"You don't need to remind me. Besides, I'm a mage; I know how to handle these situations. Now go!" Sting said.

"But where…?" she asked stupidly.

"Anywhere!" he shouted.

"Okay. And Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell this before; you are wearing your boots on the wrong foot."

No wonder he felt something was wrong. But hey, it was the fault of _her _birds that he wore this boots the wrong way. They just wouldn't stop pecking him. But before he could reply she ran off. Why did she point that out anyway? Did she want him to beat these guys by throwing his boots at them?

Whatever it was, Sting wasn't going to give up. He would fight them till the end. He remembered how during the event 'Chariot' in Grand Magic Games, Natsu-san and Gajeel-san hadn't given up till the end. Sting had proudly given up, as he was over-confident that his guild would win anyway. However, Fairy Tail had turned the tables and Sting learnt his lesson: don't give up.

"Are you two done with your nonsense?" Jeroyd grunted.

"For your information, she cannot escape. Our friends have hijacked this train. We are now heading straight to our base." Leroyd smiled evilly. Great, so much for him not giving up even before the fight started.

To prove his point, Lileya came back running with two bandits chasing her.

"Sting! These people-!" she started but Sting cut her off. "Yeah, yeah…I know, we're stuck." She ran to Sting and helped him stand straight. Sting clung to her as he didn't to fall on his face or pull a lame stunt. His stomach was churning and speaking itself was hard for Sting. Lileya's face burned but didn't push him away.

"Back off!" she screamed as the two bandits who were chasing her approached. Surprisingly, they did back off. Maybe her glare was really scary.

"Yes." Leroyd agreed. "You two go back. We'll deal with them."

"I can call my birds," Lileya whispered.

Sting whispered back into Lileya's ear, which sent a shiver down her spine, "Do it. When I say go, we'll jump out of the train,"

She gulped audibly. "We can't."

Before she could explain Jeroyd snapped, "Hey what are you both doing? Whispering final love confessions?"

"What the hell! No!" Both of them protested.

"Tell me about the Swan Stone." Lileya demanded. With the tone of her voice, Sting thought she was going to get them killed.

The not-so-twin brothers frowned but explained anyway.

"Minami Swan was a great mage and a forger. She made the Swan stone for her daughter, with precious and rare materials. She put some powers in the stone and the necklace was the most beautiful thing in the world. However, her daughter used the powers for wrong deeds. She tricked people in greed. Later she was cursed...some say the necklace was cursed but we don't know." Leroyd spoke.

"What was the curse?" Lileya asked shakily.

"She died too soon." Jeroyd smiled.

Lileya's grip tightened on Sting's shirt. He looked up at her, and met her gaze. His eyes relayed: don't both of them were lying so they would hand over the necklace. But how could she not when she couldn't even take off the necklace? Something was happening…

"Why would you want a cursed necklace?" Lileya asked.

"It's not exactly cursed. The necklace seems to choose its master and offers its powers…sometimes controls the user." Leroyd explained.

Negative stuff one over another. Sting wanted to vomit...mostly because of motion sickness sadly.

"What powers?" she ventured.

"That is enough talk for now yes? Anyway what will you do with the answers? You're gonna die anyway!"

Uh-oh. They were running out of time. Lileya was so amused at the thought of dying she decided to whistle loudly. She smiled, "Before that look up," Immediately two birds, the same ones from the morning flew out of nowhere and used their beaks to attack Leroyd and Jeroyd's faces.

Both of them fell on their backs and screamed.

"What! What is this!?"

"Where did they come from!?"

"Let's go, Lileya!" Sting commanded. They ran to the nearest exit. Down below the moving train was a huge lake.

"What the hell? A lake!?" Sting groaned.

"That's why I said we can't! And we are too high!" Lileya explained.

"Gah! Only if Lector were here!" Sting whined.

"Huh? Why would you need nectar at a moment like this? What are you, a bumblebee?"

"Eh? Its Lector and he is my cat!"

"Sting, Lector, what kind of names are these!?"

"Hey watch your mouth! What is your name anyway? Confusion between lily or something? 'Pantherlily' is better."

"Who's that?!"

"Gajeel-san's cat."

"Why you!"

"Hey! They're getting away!" Leroyd screamed.

"Shit! This is your entire fault!" Sting muttered.

"What? You think this is my fault?" Lileya glared at him angrily.

"Well, duh." _Sting what are you doing? _Sting's deep and sensible part of his mind, which was deeply buried and did exist spoke. _Jump off now._ Well that wasn't exactly sensible but that was the only way currently.

"Jump!" Sting said and sprinted forward.

"What-!?" Lileya said and rest was only the screaming which was heard as both of them descended down right into the lake.

* * *

><p><em>AN: INTERVAL! Go and drink some water or bring popcorn :-P_

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, both of them survived the fall. But what was even more surprising was that Sting screamed like a girl but it all got covered up since Lileya screamed even louder. They were soaked head to toe with muddy water and both of them shivered like crazy. They had to walk and what seemed like after hours, they found Hargeon. The first thing they did was get a change of clothes. A kind old lady was more than happy to lend them some clothes just for a while. Infact, she insisted them to get changed so they wouldn't get sick.<p>

Sting looked at his reflection in the mirror and smirked. He wore a blackbutton-up shirt and brown trousers and black boots. His hair was messy as ever and his earring seemed to gleam. With a smug look on his face he pointed at himself and said, "Hey handsome."

"Aren't you shameless? Complimenting yourself like that." Lileya said.

"Wha-!?" Sting jumped at her voice and saw her seated calmly on a stool dressed in the new black dress the old lady had provided. "Don't surprise me like that! Wait- when did you get in!?" Sting yelled.

"F-For your information, I have been sitting here even before _you _came in!" Lileya said looking away from him, a blush evident on her face. At first Sting didn't seem to process what she's saying but as soon as he realized his jaw dropped.

"Y-You were here when I _changed_?"

Her blush darkened, "Y-You began taking off clothes as soon as you entered!" she reasoned.

The old lady entered the room. "Ah, you both look lovely, children." She smiled.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality." Lileya smiled and bowed slightly.

"It's alright!" She looked over at Sting at smiled. "Oh this seems to fit you well, my boy! Splendid!My husband looked exactly like you when he was younger," she pointed to a picture on the wall of abald old man smiling a toothless grin and beside that another picture which had a young guy who resembled Sting in many unsettling ways.

"Eh!" Sting's face paled animatedly. Lileya snickered as she saw him turn blue, "You're gonna look like that when you'll be old." she teased.

"Shut up." He muttered.

"Ah, if you don't mind we will take your leave now,"Lileya smiled. The old lady blinked and then smiled back, "Of course."

Sting started to say, "These clothes-?"

The lady waved dismissively at that, "You can keep those, darling. We didn't need them anyway,"

She hugged Lileya before they left and Lileya supressed a laugh when the old lady came up to hug Sting eargerly. His face was comical.

As they made their way out into the street the lady waved enthusiastically.

"That lady!" Sting seemed annoyed.

"Aw she was probably reminded of her youthful days." Lileya giggled.

"Shut up." Sting muttered."We go directly to the Jewel Store. Now." He ordered.

"Yes yes." Lileya said in a singy-song manner.

"Oh by the way," Lileya said cringing with laughter, "Nice kitten print boxers."

Sting's jaw dropped to the ground literally. "D -DON'T YOU DARE TELL THIS TO ANYONE!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>"Wow this store seems amazing!" Lileya exclaimed in fascination. The shop indeed was very huge and the exterior was decorated like a festival was on, but the rest of the town was normal. Everything about the shop gave away that it's a jewellery store.<p>

"Let's enter." Sting made his way inside and Lileya followed, unable to take her eyes off the decoration.

In contrast to the exterior, the interior was dimly lit but adorned with many sparkling diamonds chains on the ceiling. The silver lighting perfectly matched the diamond chains, giving the room a mystifying appearance.

"Welcome, I am Patricia Kelp. How may I help you?" a young man dressed in a suit with bow tie, came up smiling eagerly.

Patricia Kelp?

Before they could explain the situation he began assuming things."Ah, it has indeed been a while since I have seen a couple in my shop. Come in, have a seat."

The moment the man spoke, a weird feeling nestled in Sting's stomach. No he wasn't hungry. It was just...

A strange aura filled the air. Something was not right. Sting's mind runned sluggishly and he felt light-headed. He had definitely heard that name before, but his mind was not in the state to think all of a sudden.

When he referred to them as a couple, he didn't feel like defying. Even Lileya didn't utter anything otherwise.

"Thank you." Lileya smiled.

"Have a seat, milady," Patricia said graciously. Magically, a cushioned seat flew in place and Lileya was seated in front of a counter.

"Join milady, sir. I have fresh collections of rings available. I shall show you the best ones for your wedding." he said smoothly.

Sting was convinced.

_He's right. We're here for our wedding rings. Sting thought._

Lileya's face was epitome of satisfaction. As he displayed the collection of rings, Sting's head felt more and more light.

"Choose the one you admire, milady. I shall charge a decent rate." He said his handed hovering over the sparkling, colorful rings.

"This one," she said blankly.

"Ah, our lady has a wonderful taste. Here, try it." he held out the ring to Sting, but he hesitated.

"What's wrong, Sting?" Lileya asked gently. "Why won't you put it on my finger?" she asked staring at him with wide eyes. The light in her eyes was higher than the usual and her face glowed making Sting unable to turn his face away.

"Sting." She urged him. And his mind compiled. He took the ring from the man and proceeded to put the ring on her finger. He even stood on one knee in the proposing posture.

The moment the ring was in place, the next moment was such a blur, Sting had to concentrate to remember it.

The door flashed open and Rogue, Yukino, Lector and Frosch made their way inside laughing merrily. The air around them shimmered and Sting and Lileya snapped back to their consciousness. The shop owner seemed flabbergasted.

Lileya blinked, "What just-?" she noticed Sting standing on one knee and a ring on her ring finger. She looked like she was gonna hyperventilate. "Did Sting just-!?" was it possible for her whole body to turn red?

"Rogue and Yukino!? What are you guys doing here?!" Sting yelled, feeling very embarrassed.

Yukino had tears in her eyes, "That was priceless!"

"Indeed!" Lector grinned. Frosch giggled while Rogue was only laughing.

"Explain!" Sting demanded.

Rogue said between his laughter, "We kind of set you both up for this. Revenge for all times you teased us, Sting. We sent Lileya this necklace magic necklace and she replied as we expected. You actually went on and accepted it and as we set up the trap, you both came here for aid."Rogue grinned, "Plan success."

Lileya was so embarrassed and speechless she stared at the floor. But Sting's mind now rushed.

Patricia Kelp...

His mind clicked and he realised the true identity of this shop owner.

"You guys have been tricked!" Sting yelled.

Rogue and Yukino were still all smiles, "No you have been tricked. Don't be in denial now, we've got it recorded,"

"Guys I'm serious! Patricia Kelp is a smuggler of charmed magic items!"Sting looked around in alarm. The man was no where to be seen.

The laughter ceased and everyone looking at Sting in question.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"That guy! Where'd he go!?" Sting looked around frantically.

"What's wrong, Sting-sama?" Yukino asked seriously.

"That guy, this shop owner- he sells fake items and stolen goods by using illegal charm spells! The council has been trying to capture him since 7 years for smuggling charmed magic items!" Sting explained."Find him!" he ordered. And all of them dispersed to look for him.

"Look! He's trying to escape!" Lileya shouted, pointing under the counter.

Indeed, Patricia Kelp was filling his suitcases in a hurry and looked up, terrified to see two dragon slayers glaring down at him.

"Where do you think you are going, huh?"

"S-spare me!" The man screamed.

* * *

><p>"I totally didn't expect this from you guys. Especially you, Lector." Sting said through a poker face. The four of them sat in a hotel eating dinner after Patricia Kelp was arrested by the council. Before that, he was forced to remove the necklace stuck on Lileya's throat.<p>

"Sorry Sting-kun. It was just for fun." he smiled.

"Yes. Don't be angry on us." Yukino smiled sheepishly.

"What about those bandits on the train? Who were they? What was with that story?" Sting asked.

"Rogue's friends." Frosch stated happily. "The story was made-up. It was to make sure you take this mission seriously." Rogue said in a matter-of-factly way.

"You've got some creepy friends!" Sting's eyes popped out in surprised.

"Um can I ask something?" Lileya squirmed in her seat.

Rogue, Yukino and Sting looked up.

"Why did you guys include me in the prank?" she asked. Sting also looked at the couple in front of them for an answer.

Yukino smiled, "Because Sting-sama really admires you,"

Sting choked on his food, "Excuse me!?"

"But we just met this morning!" Lileya said her jaw dropping.

Rogue and Yukino looked confused, "You're Viviana Mandolin right?"

"Um what?" Lileya frowned.

"The actress? Who came in the movie, Dandy Gangster?" Lector asked.

Lileya shook her head. There was silence.

"Oops." Rogue smiled. "Guess I got the wrong address."

Sting and Lileya fainted.

* * *

><p>As they were parting, Sting decided to talk to Lileya.<p>

"So...it was all a prank." Sting said.

"Yeah..."

"And we got fooled."

"Yeah..."

"And they even have a footage of that."

"Yeah..."

"Will you say something other than 'yeah'?!"Sting yelled.

"Uh, sorry."Lileya smiled sheepishly. "But seriously, thanks for you help. If it weren't for you I could have been arrested as a thief or even worse."

"Hey, its no problem," There was his wide grin again.

Lileya tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned, "Okay, it was nice meeting you. Bye."

"Wait."Sting grabbed her wrist. "You still have the ring." The purple stoned ring was yet on her ring finger, sparkling in pride.

Lileya's eyes widened as she blushed madly. She talked in a louder octave, "Its not like I didn't remove it purposely!" She tugged it out of her finger but it didn't bulge. "Ugh come off!"She began pulling with all her might.

Sting caught her wrist again. "No," he said, "keep it." He folded her knuckles into her palm as she looked at him in surprise. "Like a memento."Sting smiled teasingly.

"Don't know what that is about,"Lileya smiled and retreated her arm from his hand. "Take care." She turned away. Sting was about to turn too before she shouted.

"Wait! I forgot about the reward!"

Sting looked surprised now, "Eh! That's not necessary! And anyway I didn't technically do much in your-" he stopped when Lileya planted a kiss on his cheek. "-case." He finished. Sting's mouth went agape.

"See you around," Lileya smiled mysteriously and she was gone. Sting didn't move until he heard voices from the nearby bushes.

"Who's there?" He called out. Four familiar heads popped out from the bushes with leaves and twigs on their heads and shoulders.

"We got that recorded too. Bingo." Lector smiled.

"Aw that was so cute Sting-sama!"Yukino squealed. Sting looked flabbergasted by now.

"Today's day was great. Mission full success." Rogue grinned.

"Fro thinks so too!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Actually I really don't know why this fic turned out to be so big. If you survived till here congrats! Maybe you should try and review too, survivor :-D _


	2. Chapter 2

Sting scratched his head. He scanned the streets which were mostly empty, even in broad day light. He spotted a sign post that read, 'Blue Tinkle Road'. His eyes darted to the roll of parchment held in his hands.

_Blueberry road,_

_Shop number 22,_

_Flora's efflorescence_

Sting narrowed his eyes at the paper. Without any doubt, he announced, "We're lost."

His exceed, Lector yelled in disbelief, "Sting-kun!"

Sting raised his hands in defense, "Well, it's not my fault that all the roads are named badly, is it?"

"You were just not paying attention weren't you?" Lector sighed in exasperation. Sting laughed nervously. He smiled and said, "I'm starving let's go and eat-"but was pulled back by Lector.

"No." Lector said strictly. "We're gonna finish this job, catch a train-"Sting's face turned blue. "And go home."

"Oh come on!" Sting pouted like a kid. "Just a quick snack! An empty stomach is an empty mind!"

"I don't get what that means though…" Lector deadpanned.

"I'm hungry!" Sting complained.

"We ate breakfast before leaving."

"I barfed it out on the train."

"That's pitiable."

"Oh brilliant! There's a café right there! We could ask directions to someone and also have some tasty puddings. You know, the yummy caramel one, with honey topping, like you always love to eat and not to forget the red cherry on the top,"

Lector wiped his drool. "O-Okay but after that we'll go straight to the client, alright?" he said while Sting grinned widely and nodded.

The café was so small; it could go unnoticed by anyone. The smell of fresh biscuits and coffee to Sting's sharp nose led him till there. There were two wooden tables with a parasol arranged outside the little shop. Instead of cramming themselves inside where there was barely any place, they decided to eat outside. A young girl smiled and served them three plates of caramel pudding, just as Lector wanted and five plates of a variety of things on the menu. Don't judge him, he was really hungry.

As he gladly shoved all the tasty food down his stomach, he couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation the girl who served them was having with her boss.

"Is it really okay for me to take a half day?" the girl asked worriedly.

"Yes dear, there aren't any more customers besides this young man right here." The lady said kindly. Sting had to strongly agree with her.

Sting could feel the girl stare at his back. Then the girl muttered, "…Okay. But I'll wait till he's done so I can wash the dishes for you at least." She added at last.

The old lady smiled asked, "Where are you off to then?"

"My friend's bouquet store. She just opened it up recently."

"Ah, old age must be getting to me. What was the name again?"

"Flora's efflorescence"

Sting looked up from his food on hearing the name. He realized it was the place where we wanted to go. Lector was still drowning in his pudding.

"I would love to buy some sunflowers from there…if she has them," the old woman said kindly.

"Oh yes she does! She has it all, daffodils, lilacs, roses, jasmines! Name it and she has it!" the girl said excitedly. "If you wish, I'll bring in some sunflowers for the shop. That might attract some customers don't you think? It's all about the ambience granny!" The girl continued talking, but didn't mention a single clue as to how to get there. Sting paid close attention, but only found information about interior decorating and ways to improve business.

His ice-cream cake had already melted, until Lector pointed it out.

"Eh! I thought Sting-kun was really hungry, but you didn't have a bite of that ice-cream cake! What a shame!"

Sting was angry now. His precious ice-cream cake had melted because the girl didn't talk about Flora's efflorescence. The girl came back smiling to collect the dishes, but Sting looked at her with a tinge of anger, which seemed to surprise the girl as she stopped smiling. She walked back with the dishes and money, without even asking for a tip.

* * *

><p>"Ah, finally! Now I can go and meet Lily!" Kiyomi clapped. She had finally finished the dishes and as she walked out, bidding farewell to granny, she bumped into someone and was almost knocked down.<p>

It was the same blonde guy who ordered five plates of different delicacies she made with pride and effort and he and wasted four of it. She frowned as he looked at her sternly. She was supposed to be angry, not him. However, other than that, she couldn't shake the feeling that this guy seemed familiar.

But anyway she smiled, "Is there something I can do for you?"

He eyed her weirdly which gave her the creeps, "You…"

She began panicking when he took a step closer. Her mind screamed, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" but her legs remained glued to the ground.

He gave her one look of creepiness and then his face brightened up and he said, "You're a good cook!"

"That's what you wanted to say!?" Kiyomi yelled. She sighed and muttered, "Ugh, I was one step away from freaking out."

"Um, actually no." Sting said he said seriously.

"Okay then good bye! Have a nice day!" She pushed him and walked away. Suddenly, she felt her scarf being pulled at and she choked as her scarf tightened around her neck. Her face turned blue as she said, "Stop. Gonna. Die. Now."

She was immediately released and she loosened her scarf and said to Sting as she panted, "Are you planning to kill me?"

Sting raised his hands in defense, "It was not me!" And pointed upwards, "Lector did that."

Sure enough, there was a flying cat above her head, peering nervously at her,"S-Sorry…did it hurt?"

"Of course it did! Wait, a flying cat! Woah this is the first time I'm seeing one!" She exclaimed. Then she came back into her senses, "Okay what the heck, I'm leaving!"

"No wait! I have a request to make!" Sting shouted.

Kiyomi looked at him indifferently, "Oho. A request huh? Fine let's hear it out."

"I want you to take me to Flora's efflorescence." Sting ordered.

She looked to her right and then to the left then muttered angrily, "Eh! Why should I? Do I look like a tourist guide or something?"

"You might not be a tourist guide but I'm Sting Eucliffe." Sting smiled with sparkles and all.

Kiyomi didn't seem to grasp that, "And besides you can go and ask anyone else!" she said.

"But Sting Eucliffe deems you worthy of taking me and my faithful exceed-"

"Moreover who do you think you are? The king of the world?" She asked rhetorically.

Sting pouted, looking glum. Kiyomi said, "What are you looking all sad for!?"

"Sting-kun," Lector whispered, "I think your popularity has gone really low these days…"

"I know, alright! Whatever happened to those magazine interviews in which I gave some really cool responses?" Sting shouted. He suddenly turned angry, "Is that Jason from Weekly Sorcerer fooling me?! If that's so then I'm gonna OW OW! What are you doing?" he yelled as Kiyomi pulled his ear.

"I asked you what your name is!" she looked at him crossly.

"I told you I'm Sting Eucliffe!" He yelled again.

Kiyomi blinked. She withdrew her hand and asked in a timid tone, "Of…Sabertooth?"

"Yes!" Sting caressed his ear. "How many times do I have to tell you!?"

Kiyomi turned away from him and left Sting and Lector to stare at her muttering back. After a while, she turned to him, her eye slightly twitching, "Fine. I'll take you to Flora's efflorescence."

Sting and Lector grinned to each other and ran after her.

"What's your name?" Lector asked flying over her head.

"You don't need to know my name." She answered, flipping her hair.

"Eh that's lame." Sting and Lector said. "Shut up!" Kiyomi retorted.

"What made you change your mind?" Sting asked.

"I just thought…Lily had told me about you and she would like to meet-" she threw her hands over her mouth. Sting and Lector gave her suspicious looks. She quickly said, "I-I mean, I just thought it would be so great of me to be of assistance to you. The oh-so-great Sting Eucliffe asked Kiyomi to help him! That's how kind and generous I am!" Kiyomi smirked.

"Eh I don't get it." He muttered.

"What part of it do you don't understand?!" She yelled.

"So, you're Kiyomi." Sting gave a side-ways smirk. She blinked, and then her ears turned red as she pulled her hair in frustration.

"Don't do that you'll look uglier." Sting said indifferently.

"Shut up! Did you just call me ugly!?" Kiyomi yelled once again. Their bickering continued till they reached Blue tinkle road.

"Do you understand how much food you wasted earlier?! There are so many people dying of starvation!" Kiyomi shouted.

"Starving people don't want ice-cream." Sting muttered.

Lector pointed out excitedly, "Look we're at Blue tinkle road!" Some feet away was a huge board pointing to the left, saying 'Blue Tinkle Road'.

"There I got you here. Good-bye then, I hope you go bald." Kiyomi waved and disappeared onto the road on the right.

Sting frowned. Didn't she want to go to Flora's efflorescence?

"Sting-kun, don't worry you won't go bald yet." Lector whispered to him.

* * *

><p>As Sting and Lector drew closer to the florist store, Sting could smell the sweet scent of various flowers. Flora's efflorescence was a small structure with the door and roof made of glass and vines and creepers sprouting out from all sides. It looked just like a greenhouse, even though it was a florist store.<p>

"Shall we go in?" Lector asked. Sting nodded and pulled the glass door open.

They were greeted with a scene bursting of flowers with wild colors and greenery everywhere. The air was fresh with the smell of soil and unknown aromas from different flowers. The various bouquets of flowers were arranged on shelves in an orderly manner.

In front of them was a counter with a bell and an open book. At the far end of the shop was a huge desk equipped with different tools and decorations.

"Nobody's around…" Sting muttered.

Lector went up to the desk and pressed on the bell. Immediately a girl popped up from behind the desk and Sting and Lector let out a gasp of surprise, "Welcome, welcome, Cat and Master! What might you be looking for?" she said enthusiastically.

Sting opened his mouth to reply but was immediately interrupted, "Of course! You would want flowers!" She walked towards a heap of different flowers behind her desk.

"Um-"

"I'm sure you'd like some lilies and peonies. What a coincidence! I got a fresh stock just this morning! You're a very lucky boy!"

"No actually-"

"My bad! How handsome you are! Handsome guys come to florist stores to collect bouquets for their special person! How lucky your girlfriend is! I'll get out some roses then?" She didn't wait for him reply but immediately set to work.

Sting sweat dropped, "Oi, oi, what's with this girl? I didn't even say anything about flowers,"

Lector said, "She must be low on business."

In a flash, there was a bouquet of bright red roses in his hand and a heart shaped box with a bow on it on his other hand.

"I'm even giving you a small box of chocolates as the bouquet alone would seem sad. If you want I could give you a bigger box but that would be unhealthy for your girlfriend and she might become fat. It wouldn't be nice if you broke up because of that right?" She smiled. "So that will be 200 Jewels please."

Sting looked dumbstruck and Lector just floated in the air.

The bell of the store clanged, stating that someone had come in. Sting turned and saw his own expression of shock mirrored on the face of the girl before him.

"You!" Sting and Lileya gasped at the same time. "What are you doing here!?" They asked each other in unison. "I asked first!" Both of them exclaimed.

She then looked down to see Sting holding the bouquet of roses and chocolates. The parcels she was holding fell with a thud to the ground. She gasped dramatically, "C-Cath, is he your boyfriend?"

The girl working in the shop, Cath, stepped back defensively, "No, of course not." In the background Sting who took the offence interjected with 'That's harsh!' which was lost in translation. "He'd come here to buy the bouquet."

"Oh, okay." Lileya's shoulders relaxed. As soon as her shoulders had relaxed, they tensed again, "Why did you come here to buy red roses and chocolates?" she asked piercingly.

"Really now-" Sting started but was cut off for the 100th time.

"Do you guys know each other? Who is this guy?" asked Cath, looking suspiciously from Sting to Lileya. "Could it be that this guy is-"

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Sting yelled. "Shut up! Everybody shut up! This time, Sting will talk and YOU all listen silently!"

"Eh, why are you talking in third person, Sting-kun?" Lector asked airily.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Sting's voice echoed in the store, throughout Blueberry Street, and throughout the town. Bird fluttered from their trees and crows cawed.

"I didn't come here to buy roses, or lilies or peo, whatever you called them. Nor did I come here for chocolates and NO, I don't have a girlfriend yet. "He said pointing at Lileya who blushed and began to protest was silenced, "I HAVE JUST COME HERE FOR A JOB! Honestly, I just came out to have a good day but I'm feeling so attacked right now." Sting yelled.

The room was silent, for a minute and then Cath finally muttered, "Geez, talk about dramatic!"

"Hold on! Sting, you're here for a job?" Lileya asked.

"Yes. And may I know what are you doing here?"

"Well, Sting, welcome to Flora's efflorescence. I own this place."

* * *

><p>"Okay, tell me again, how did you end up taking this job?" Lileya asked.<p>

"By playing darts with a blind fold. We guild members were a bit bored, and just for fun, we all decided to try random jobs." Sting answered like it was something people did normally when they chose jobs. Then he grinned as he recalled, "Rufus got a job to feed fish in an aquarium, then Yukino got a job to look for a missing dog, Ogra and Dobengal had to go to 8Island to work as waiters,"

"Worst of all was for Rogue," Lector said chucking his tongue. Sting shook his head, "Yeah, poor guy."

"Why? What happened?" Lileya asked, looking concerned.

"He's got to go to the dark side." Sting said with a straight face.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Lileya asked nervously. "Wait isn't he a shadow dragon slayer in the first place?" She sweat dropped.

"But it really is some dark stuff." Sting said seriously. "Do you really wanna know?"

Lileya gulped and nodded.

"He has to…"

She nodded, signaling him to continue.

"He's got to…" Sting dragged.

"He's got to what?" Lileya urged.

"He's got to work as a Frosch mascot for the opening of 8Island!" Sting rolled on the floor, laughing heartily.

Lileya looked at him, dumbfounded while Lector just sighed.

Lileya pulled him up by the back of his collar and yelled, "You idiot! You scared me!"

Sting grinned, "Oh come on! It is funny isn't it? I can totally imagine him secretly enjoying it."

Lileya thought about it for a moment, "Certainly…" she imagined the shadow dragon slayer dressed up in a Frosch costume, laughing and inviting customers with the real Frosch dancing around him.

Lileya ended up laughing too. "Wait, stop making me imagine weird things and get back to work!" She yelled.

"Hai, hai," Sting and Lector muttered.

"Lileya-kun, I've got the flowers sorted out!" Lector said proudly. He had been given the duty to sort out the flowers according to their types.

"Wow that was quick!" Lileya exclaimed. The flowers were now neatly arranged in bundles.

"Well, you can say so," Lector grinned.

"Alright! Let's tie them up and keep them in pots. Before that, Sting have you trimmed the stems?" Lileya asked.

"Almost done." Sting said as he chopped ruthlessly.

"Hold on, the stems are still uneven. All the flowers should be of the same length. See," Lileya took the knife from his hand. "Dahlia and Gladiolus have stems are thick, that's why we have to use a knife. Hold them together like you're chopping vegetables. Don't cut more than necessary." She demonstrated how to cut them as Sting and Lector observed intently.

"Dahlia's are a bit difficult. I think you could have started with roses or something." Lileya sighed.

"No, I think I've got a hang of it." Sting said as he began chopping again with determination.

Lileya smiled. She got back to work to look after the potted plants and Lector began cheering for Sting. Lileya watered all the plants inside as well as outside the shop, attended to a few customers, planted new saplings along with Lector and Sting also joined them in some gardening work as a break from trimming work. After Sting succeeded in trimming all the flowers equally, together they tied them and arranged them in different pots on the empty shelves. Light evening sunlight seeped through the glass ceiling.

"Ah, finally we're done !" Lileya smiled.

Sting and Lector dropped themselves to the floor. "Finally!" they said in unison. "Managing a bouquet store sure is tough, right?" Lector said.

"Totally. And we did only some tasks." Sting sighed. "But that felt like a truck load of flower work!"

"It _was _a truck load, that's why." Lileya replied.

"Seriously!?" Lector and Sting's jaws dropped.

"Well, we ordered too many flowers thinking we could manage it…" Lileya sweat dropped.

"By the way, why did you start a flower shop? Also this shop seems new…" Sting asked.

"Yes, it is a new shop. We started a few weeks back. I was always interested in flowers, ever since I was a child." Lileya had a faraway look in her eyes, even though she was still staring at the pots. "It fills me with wonder that the world is brimming with life. Even in a tiny little flower," she said as she plucked a white lily. "I started this shop because I want to show everyone the variety of flowers this world contains. How vast it is, beyond people." She laughed suddenly, "But I don't know if my sister feels the same noble thoughts. I wanted to give her a little break today. She's been working hard. That's why I called for a little help."

"My fingers hurt." Sting complained in response.

Lileya bent down, and held out the flower, "Here," Sting looked up to her soiled face, a sweet smile etched on her face. "Thank you for helping me, Sting."

Sting stared into her face, specks of soil of her cheeks and her hair tied in a bun. The smile made her face itself look like a flower. Sting took the flower from her fingers and placed it behind her ear.

"That looks cute." Sting grinned.

"Oh look, now you both are even flirting." said Cath, who was standing in the background.

Lileya jumped in surprise and stood up. "When did you get there?!" She could feel her face steaming.

"Oh, welcome back," Sting said casually. He noticed that Cath was carrying a huge bag, trying to hide it behind her back.

"I was here ever since you began that emotional speech. Though actually a good question is that why would you hire a mage for gardening work, but it was a lovely scene so I didn't disrupt it." Cath said at which Lileya looked like thunder had struck her. "But the more important thing is, I'm your sister! You can tell me if you've got a boyfriend," Cath said in a matter of fact tone.

"Cut it out!" Lileya fanned her face.

"Well, if you're not gonna admit it, I'm gonna make Sting do it." Cath said.

"But it isn't like that!" she protested.

Cath looked around, "Huh? Where's Sting?" she said, completely ignoring her sister. Indeed, the White dragon slayer had suddenly disappeared. Lileya felt relieved for a moment, as it gave a break to her burning cheeks, but her relief was short termed.

"Looking for me?" Sting said. The girls turned to look at him. He was leaning against the counter but with a few additions in his look. He was wearing a tuft of grass around his waist, many flower garlands around his neck and a flower head band on his head. In addition to his attire, he wore sunglasses.

"Don't I look cool?" he smirked.

Lileya and Cath gaped while Lector was the first one to respond.

"I just take a short nap and I wake up to find Sting-kun dressed for a party!" Lector exclaimed.

"That's not it…" Lileya and Cath sweat dropped.

"So that's why he wasn't replying earlier," Lileya concluded.

"Everything looks good on Sting-kun," he said with pride.

"Right?" Sting grinned.

"Don't use our sales products!" Cath sweat dropped.

"But he does look kinda cool! We could use it for our shop promotions!" Lileya said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Those eyes look greedy for money though," Lector sweat dropped.

"Well, if it's for money, then it's fine. This guy is handsome too, so we'll definitely get many customers." Cath nodded.

"Exactly!" Lileya grinned.

"Eh, I don't wanna do it anymore. It's become a pain." Sting complained.

"Sting, please? Only for a while!" Lileya pleaded joining her hands.

"Guess he's having some kind of inferiority complex. I suppose doesn't have the personality to charm people." Cath said in an undertone to her sister.

However due to Sting's sharp dragon slayer ears, he caught that, "That's not true!" he retorted.

"I guess there's no choice now." Lector said. He wore a flower garland and a skirt of grass himself. "Even I'll do sales promotion with Sting-kun, as we both are Sabertooth mages on this job." Lector said.

"So cute!" Lileya and Cath squealed as they hugged him.

"Why didn't I get a reaction like that?!" Sting wailed, which was ignored.

"Well, Sting-kun! What are we waiting for? Let's start with the promotions!" Lector said with great enthusiasm.

"If we're gonna do this then I'll give it my all after all," Sting said, burning with determination.

"Way to go!" Cath jumped in excitement.

"G-Guys…it's closing time." Lileya sweat dropped.

"Ah…"

"Well, we'll do it tomorrow then." Lector and Sting mumbled.

"The enthusiasm drained really quickly huh?" Lileya said in an undertone.

* * *

><p>A young girl ran along the street, her bag flailing in the air behind her as she adjusted her head scarf. She bumped into someone and fell on her back.<p>

"Hey!-"She was about to retort when she looked up to gaze into the blue irises of a handsome man.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." Sting held out his hand to her, which she accepted and he pulled her back to her feet. However she was totally swept off her feet because of his smile. "Were you in a hurry?" he asked gently.

"N-Not at all!" the young girl's cheeks flushed.

"Ah, then would you like to visit our florist store and buy some forget-me-not's? I'm sure they will highlight your beautiful brown hair." He winked.

She gaped at him in wonder as she saw sparkles as well as flowers around him and she exclaimed, "I…I would love to!"

A little girl who was playing with her brother tripped and fell and had begun crying. "Don't cry, Resa…" the brother said nervously. Sting and Lector then magically appeared next to them.

"There, there," Sting said as he lifted the child. The girl immediately stopped crying. "You seem like a brave girl to me! Look, you already stopped crying," He said as he wiped her remaining tears. "Here, this is for you," Lector said handing them each with daisies.

"Wah! A flying cat!" The children exclaimed in glee. "Thanks, elder brother, Mr. Cat!" The children said in unison.

"Don't play till late alright?" Sting said as they waved to them. "And if you need any flowers, please ask your parents or friends to visit Flora's efflorescence!" Lector added.

"Woah…I don't even know where to start…" Cath said, completely awestruck. "He's…he's totally good at this!" she exclaimed. "Not only are our sales increasing, but we're actually in demand! He's able to charm people ranging from children to senior citizens!" Cath added as she saw that Sting held an old woman's hand as he led her to the shop.

"He even has fan boys along with fan girls! Along with his handsome looks, his cat adds cuteness !" she said. "This is pure talent! This is a mage of Sabertooth!" Cath almost felt tearful. "This is the first time we are having so many customers!"

"Hey, you. What do you think you're doing standing there and talking by yourself?" Lileya asked grimly, her dress covered by an apron, a bandana covering the top of her head and a knife in her hand, the scene which made Cath flinch. In contrast to Sting's bright and cheerful aura, Lileya was surrounded by a dark aura. "Get back to work, you idiot," Lileya said as she dragged Cath back into the shop by her collar.

"Yes ma'am." Cath simply answered.

Lileya was drowned in her own thoughts as she arranged the flowers and chopped leaves that stuck out.

"_This was a bad idea. Totally bad idea."_ She grumbled in her head. She hadn't expected Sting to actually show up in he morning and promote their shop.

Just looking at Sting made her heart flutter and ever since she saw Sting attracting girls, she felt a tight knot in her chest. Whenever she remembered his smile, she could feel her cheeks heat up. An unsettled feeling would settle in her stomach as Sting would talk to someone else. _"What _is _wrong with me?"_ she asked herself as she tried for a smile and handed the bouquet to the old lady. (Instead her mouth twitched like she had some ailment).

"_I can't stop thinking about him." _

Outside, Sting was thinking entirely different. He smiled as he thanked the old lady and helped her to cross the bridge which was across the shop. While he attracted the customers, all he could think about was Lileya. He used all the flowers names Lileya had mentioned to him yesterday while they were watering and tending to the flowers.

"_You see that pink flower there? That's called Carnation. That purple one with thin petals? That is an Aster. This is Calendula," she raised a pot of yellow flower._

"_Isn't that Marigold?" Sting had asked._

"_Yes. It is also known as Calendula." Lileya said. Light was dancing in her eyes. It didn't even take a Light Dragon slayer to notice that. She was truly happy among the flowers._

"_The red flowers with huge petals are the poinsettias. That's a peony. They come in pink and purple." She continued. "The forget-me-not's are those small blue ones. Aren't they cute?" she had smiled. "That is a lily, but you know that right?" _

"_Your namesake?" Sting grinned._

"_Right. I suppose so." Lileya said. "Though my birth flower is a daffodil,"_

_He tried his best to remember all the flowers. _

_She tended to a big pink flower. "This is a Chrysanthemum," _

"_Chrysa- what?" Sting was genuinely confused. _

_She threw her head back and laughed. "Chrysanthemum. It's alright. Even I couldn't say it in the beginning."_

_After a while, Sting asked, "Which is that one?" he pointed to a bluish-purple flower. He had noticed that all the flowers had two three respective pots. Only this one had a single pot._

_Lileya looked over to the plant Sting pointed out. She smiled again. "That is Kurinji. It is a special plant."_

"_Why?"_

"_Kurinji blooms once in 12 years. It requires special care and it's very rare." She explained._

"_It's beautiful." Sting grinned._

"_Lileya-kun! I've refilled the bucket!" Lector said as he flew in._

Sting felt elated as he attracted more and more customers. He escorted two boys into the store.

"_This way Lileya can show everyone her collection." _Sting grinned inwardly.

"Excuse me, a request for a bouquet of sunflowers for these guys," he grinned. He couldn't seem to notice the dark aura inside the store.

She grumpily handed a bouquet of sunflowers to Sting and walked back to her work desk. Cath appeared, smiling nervously as she collected the money and said, "Thank you! Please come again!" along with Sting.

Lector who witnessed the whole ordeal whispered to Cath, "Is Lileya-kun not feeling well? She seems a bit different today."

"Who knows? A girl's heart can be complicated." Cath whispered back.

"What's all the whispering about, huh?" Lileya asked, her eyes flashing.

"N-Nothing!" They said in unison.

Lileya sighed sadly, as she continued her work. Suddenly a loud scream was heard. It was more like a squeal actually. Lileya poked her head outside the store to see what was going on and felt her ears become hot.

Sting was holding the slender hands of a beautiful lady (Lileya perceived it wrong. The lady was holding Sting's hands). She was dressed glamorously and looked like she was from a rich family.

"The rumors were right! You're such a handsome guy!" The lady said. "Everybody in downtown is saying that there's a new hunk who's working at a florist store called Flora's efflorescence!" she squealed. "Now I'm finally getting married!" she exclaimed excitedly.

That was the last straw.

Lileya stormed over to where they were standing, grabbed Sting's hand and dragged him along with her. She ignored his questions like, "Lileya? What's the matter? Why are you holding a scissor? Are you gonna murder me!?"

They stopped. It was a place behind the store.

"Can you stop it?" Lileya asked, frowning at him.

"Stop what?" Sting raised a brow.

"You know what." She said in annoyance.

"No I don't." he replied, totally confused.

"Do I have to point it out to you!?" she asked in frustration.

"Yes because I really don't understand."

"Alright. Stop flirting with girls! At least if you can't do that, then stop proposing random girls!" she blurted and immediately, she regretted it, for Sting gaped at her for a full minute. She felt blood rushing to her face. Who was she to decide what Sting should do or should not do? Sting had the liberty to do whatever he wanted. Who was she to interfere?

"_Since when did I become so selfish?" _She thought sadly. Tear welled in her eyes. She was just about to apologize when Sting burst out laughing. Lileya started to feel embarrassed as he continued laughing heartily.

"You idiot." He finally said. "I wasn't proposing to her! And heck, neither was she! She was telling me that she's getting married tomorrow and the florist who was decorating the venue became ill, so she was desperately searching for another florist store! Unfortunately, no one is ready to work at such a short notice. She heard of your store, Flora's efflorescence when a group of girls were discussing about a new guy working at a florist store so she came rushing over to offer this job." Sting explained. "She's pretty rich, so you'll get a good sum!" He winked, "So? Are you up for the job?"

Lileya's lower lip trembled. "I'm sorry, Sting." She said suddenly in a small voice. "I have no right to stop you from doing anything."

Sting touched her shoulder and said gently, "Hey, it's okay Lileya. You're the boss! You actually _can _ order me around!" Lileya shook her head as she looked at her feet, but Sting continued. "Of course, you gotta pay me for that! I also worked for an extra day, so I want extra reward alright?" he grinned.

He withdrew his hand, and Lileya already began missing its warmth. "Besides, this was all for you." Sting said.

Lileya looked up at him in confusion, "For me?"

"Of course! You said to me right? That you want _to show everyone the variety of flowers this world contains? _That how_ vast _it is?" Sting grinned.

Lileya couldn't contain her happiness. It was like a flower had bloomed within her, it was like a window that had opened, bringing in warmth and joy. It was at that moment she realized.

_I love him._

* * *

><p>Cath knocked at the door to Lileya's room. "Elder sister, are you ready?"<p>

"Just give me a moment!" she replied from behind the door.

"Geez! Hurry up already! Sting and Lector are waiting downstairs by the store!" Cath said.

The door flew open and Lileya stormed out. "I didn't take that long." She was dressed in a white dress; her glossy black hair was tied up in a bun with a white ribbon and she wore a string of pearls around her neck.

Cath snorted. They rushed to the florist store. Sure enough, Sting and Lector, who were dressed in white suits, were standing before the store.

"Too you long enough." Sting grumbled.

"Lileya-kun! Cath-kun, good morning!" Lector said waving eagerly.

"Okay Cath go and check if all the flower arrangements are done properly in the hall and Lector you can go along with her." Lileya said urgently.

"Roger!" Lector and Cath said as they rushed to the church.

"What about us?" Sting asked.

"You come with me." Lileya said as she walked into the store and Sting followed her. She told him to stand by the shelves while she worked furiously at her work table, with her back facing him. She constantly told him not to look and was working for quite some time so Sting gazed at the flowers until Lileya's voice drew his attention.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she asked gently.

Sting closed his eyes and remembered their first encounter. "You jumped off a tree and landed before like a ninja."

Lileya seemed to restrain a laugh. "And you looked like you saw a ghost."

"You weren't less than a ghost." Sting grinned. "A cute ghost."

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny." Her voice still had an edge of a smile. Sting turned to face her as she walked slowly towards him. She came to a halt before him at an arm's distance. Her arms were behind her back.

"Do you remember that you gave me a parting gift?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." Sting whispered. However, instead of recalling the purple stoned ring, he remembered the feeling of a fleeting butterfly on his cheek.

Lileya took his hand and slipped a ring into his ring finger. However, it wasn't an ordinary ring. It was a flower whose stem was skillfully twisted to form a strong ring.

"The Kurinji." He said softly.

"We're equal now," Lileya grinned as a soft blush dusted her cheeks.

"But aren't these rare, Lileya? You should be preserving them right?" he asked.

"Not as much rare as you. I will preserve all the memories we have had. I've enjoyed every moment together. You're a great guy." She smiled. "I hope we share many more memories." Then she pressed an envelope in his hands, "This is your reward. Including pay worth two extra days,"

"Besides," her eyes had a teasing gleam, "you can keep the ring…like a _memento_," she added as she grinned.

Lileya turned cheerfully as she walked away, "Let's go now. Cath and Lector must be wondering why we're taking so long."

"It's not enough."

Lileya stopped in her tracks, "What?" she turned to look at him. "What's not enough?"

"The reward." He walked up to her. "It's not up to the standards. It doesn't reward me for my extra services."

"What do you mean-"but she was cut off as Sting grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips.

He grinned as he leaned back, "_Now,_ we're equal."

Lileya just stood there, gaping. Her head had exploded and a thousand butterflies were wreaking havoc in her stomach. "Sting…I-"

"Hold that thought. I thought it was my imagination, but I'm sure. We need to welcome some eavesdroppers." Sting said as he pulled Cath and Lector from behind the door, and along with Cath, another unexpected guest.

"K-Kiyomi!?" both Sting and Lileya yelped in surprise.

"Wait, you both know each other!?" Sting and Lileya questioned each other in unison.

Instead of looking surprised or guilty for being caught, Cath, Kiyomi and Lector looked smug.

"Told you that they're together." Kiyomi said to Cath.

Cath cried as she bit into her handkerchief, "I knew it!"

"Sting-kitun has become a man from a boy!" Lector said with pride.

"That doesn't make sense," Kiyomi sweat dropped.

"K-Kiyomi? What is the meaning of this!? And since when have the three of you been watching us?" Lileya blushed madly.

"Oh Lily! If it weren't for me, this doofus and his cat would be still wandering around Blue Tinkle road!" she sighed. "You all should be thanking me you know!" Kiyomi turned to look at Cath, "If it weren't for me, you would be watching someone else's wedding as these two would be planning their wedding!" she said as she pointed accusingly at Sting and Lileya, who just couldn't stop blushing.

Sting and Lector muttered in shock, "She's such a schemer."

Cath exclaimed in the middle, "Kiyomi is right!" She looked at Lileya accusingly, "Sister, how could you!? You exchanged rings, gave vows and even kissed!" at this point Lileya seemed like she would pass out. "And you didn't tell a single thing to your younger sister! You also took so much time to get ready in the morning, as if you were getting ready for your own wedding! Were you gonna hitch a ride after this _cover_ wedding?"

"Now, now, it's just a misunderstanding," Sting raised his hands to explain but was completely ignored as Cath continued to complain while Kiyomi continued to fuel the fire.

"It was I who spread the rumor about a handsome hunk at Flora's. Honestly, how do you expect news to spread fast in such a small town? Lileya was acting so dense that she needed the push and all the credit in the end goes to me, ho, ho, ho" Kiyomi chuckled. Lileya more or less looked like a ghost. She was in too much shock.

"Well, this is messed up," Lector mumbled.

"…why are we always set up?" Sting asked.

And the wedding bells echoed at a distance.

* * *

><p>Notes: Sachiko Saki, my friend totally deserve long fics! You're the best advisor I can ever have for my fics! When I finished this I actually cried. XD. We have been friends for 3 whole years now. Cheers to our friendship! Hope you liked this fic.<p> 


End file.
